It is known to deposit liquid, semi-liquid or semi-solid food products in confectionery manufacturing processes. Such products may, for example, be deposited into a mould cavity for producing a finished confectionery product. One example of such a process is the depositing of liquid chocolate into a mould cavity for the production of a chocolate bar. Fillings for confectionery products, such as fondants, caramels, mousses or truffles, may also be deposited.
In known confectionery manufacturing processes, liquid, semi-liquid or semi-solid food products are deposited by piston-type depositors. A piston type depositor comprises a chamber to which the food product is supplied in liquid, semi-liquid or semi-solid form. The chamber is provided with an outlet orifice through which the food product is deposited and a piston which is moved through the chamber to force the food product through the outlet orifice.
A problem associated with piston-type depositors is that arrays of such depositors, which may be required for the rapid and even filling of mould cavities or the rapid deposition of a continuous layer of the food product, are structurally complicated and expensive to produce and commission. A further problem associated with piston-type depositors is that it can be difficult to accurately control the flow of the food product through the outlet orifice, particularly when the food product is a liquid having a low viscosity.
Piston-type depositors in which the outlet orifice is provided with a pressure operated valve are known. Such depositors provide a more controllable flow of the food product. However, there remains a need for a depositor which exhibits acceptable function with reduced structural complexity.